Dark Alliance
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Left as an orphan this time once again with his cousin Dudley. What the wizarding world failed to do was notice there was another who could protect them. How will the wizards react to a Carpathian raised Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley?
1. Chapter 1

I'm bad. I just got a whole lot of new books and have been reading and this one. After I finished reading it, it gave me an idea for a cross

Go figure

Someone needs to stop me.

I do not own Harry Potter or the Dark Carpathian series

**Prologue**

If I was to know I would become the bridge between those who raised me and the Wizarding world. I would have scoffed at them. But knowing now, what my family and what I could have lost...well. I am glad that I came to them when I did.

Being among the Carpathians was a unique experience. You would never figure that what others call Vampires, were once these proud and noble people, whose souls had given up on finding the one who can save them.

That is after all what Vampires were.

They were the men, who could no longer wait, for the one woman who was their light to the darkness that was in their hearts. That is when those who were the hunters like my adoptive father would move to deal with them.

My grandfather Roland was the first important vampire he had to kill. It was all at that time he could do, to protect my adoptive mother as well as my aunt whom at the time was pregnant with my cousin Savannah.

It seems my grandmother Moira O'Halloran, who was my adoptive maternal grandmother, was the life mate to Roland. Due to circumstances, he being married for one, things had happened and he never fully bonded with her. As a result when she had lost all contact with him, she allowed herself to waste away with want and die...and well...

Although it was his own fault for never bonding with her, my grandfather gave up his soul to the dark and to vengeance against those who had loved ones.

Never knowing about my adoptive mother, who was his daughter, and who lived. He would not find out about Shea O'Halloran who was the chosen life mate to my adoptive father, Jacques Dubrinsky, for many years. Not until his son was murdered...

Not until she herself nearly became a target for those who had done it. It was only by chance that Jacques was still sane despite the torture he had endured. Incredibly strong and resilient for a Carpathian, it was only by circumstance that in his torture his soul had reached out and found Shea's.

Seeing color as he did for the first time in nearly 1500 years, it had been too much.

It almost had driven him insane according to his father and Uncle Mikhail as according to them and my mother, when he had been found after being missing for so long. It was only by the fact that the stake driven through his body was not in the anatomically correct place that had kept him alive until my mother found him.

And even then the only person who could get near him was my mother Shea. As his life mate, she was the only one he would trust. Even Uncle Mikhail could not get close to him, and they were brothers. And not only brothers, but Uncle Mikhail was the Prince and leader of the Carpathian race.

Getting off track though...

But it was necessary as it was to help you understand, so had to be said. Anyway back in the beginning I said I would be the bond between my family and that of the Wizarding world.

You see Moira O'Halloran had a sister. Her name was Rosaline who married a Englishman named Thomas Evans. She had two daughters...Lily and Petunia Evans.

Lily Evans, the youngest of the two, _was my biological mother_. Her and my father were both apparently mages and wizards as apparently their world called them. To the world I live in, well they were enemies somewhat. Never has a mage and a Carpathian mixed willingly since the one known as Xavier kidnapped one of ours long ago.

Rhiannon, was also a mage as were most Carpathians, it was a part of their nature after all.

But unlike Hogwarts of now, when she was taken, the place did not exist yet. Instead she had Xavier, who she would come to realize was insane. Forcing her compliance and then forcing her in other things as she was basically a tool in his quest for immortality.

Things did not go to well from there, nor have they for the last 3000 years or so.

Because of what that wizard at the time had done. There had been trouble among the Carpathian race.

The lack of women. Without women, the men were doomed to either kill themselves or turn Vampire. The women were the only ones who could save them. Without their light, after a few hundred years, they would lose the ability to see color... Then emotions...and then if they choose. Their souls

Because of the lack of women, there was also a lack of children. And even then something was wrong with the children. Most Carpathian children did not survive. It was only recently found that the Earth which all children need could possibly be the reason why this was happening.

Humans... There was a group out there being manipulated by the Vampires. Unlike before where the Vampires would strike out solitarily, they had taken to getting allies among the humans and the mages to try and destroy the Carpathian Race. So far they have failed, because surprisingly enough many of the old ones still live. Men older then Mikhail who were sent out to hunt down these countries were returning home.

Such examples were Lucian and Gabriel, twins and older brothers to Gregori, Darius, and Desari. They were considered to be among the deadliest. Both on the verge of giving up, it took Gabriel's mate Francesca saving him, to detect the fact that Lucian's future mate Jax had only recently been born. Both men were over 3000 years old and it took Francesca who was the same age to detect the fact that Jax had only recently turned 24 and was human.

Those reasons were only the beginning of what was happening since Xavier had decided to wipe out the Carpathian race in his quest to become immortal.

This is where I had come in. Through circumstances of fate, I was an orphan along with my cousin Dudley.

Neither one of us knowing nor even understanding as we were only 1 when it occurred, we were taken to an orphanage as their parents were buried. Neither one of us understanding, considering we were only children, these people had made a hunt for any family members as surely there was someone able to take us in before they were put up for adoption.

In the end, they did find someone.

They just weren't human. But they were family or at least the soon to be mother was.

As this was going on though, another problem would arise years later as an alliance was born. Xavier had returned. And not only was he having vampires aide him against the Carpathian people. He now had other mage allies seeking out the immortality and power the Carpathian people had...

Men and women in black cloaks and white masks....

Aahhh, but I am getting ahead of myself once again, as there is a lot to tell on how I know about that alliance and of the fact myself and my friends and family had fought them and won.

So I ask of you those who are reading this. Shall I continue?

_Shall I tell you my story?_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the Carpathian Series

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning**

"**So you have decided to hear my story. I am pleased." Harry commented with a smile. "Well then, I guess I or should I say we should start at the very beginning." Turning to the blonde man beside him who chuckled, broad of shoulder with thick blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he was not handsome, but yet there was a strong air about him. **

"**Greeting's my name is Dudley Dursley and I guess it is best I start where it all began. It started for us when Harry and I when I was but 3 and he 2 years old. You see that was the day that my parents and my Aunt died...."**

Jessica Davidson pinched her nose between her fingers as she looked at her latest two charges.

3 year old Dudley Dursley and his cousin 2 year old Harry Potter were both boys too young to fully understand what has happened, yet the way they had clutched onto one another was that of family wanting to understand something that they knew.

That something of course was each other..

She could not separate them as some would do. Although judging by the home of the former's parents, Jessica was almost glad that they had died.

If anything she firmly believes, that things far worse would have happened if they had lived to both children. As is right now Dudley was extremely overweight for a child his age. Not to mention the beginnings of being a spoiled brat was well ingrained in him.

On the other hand, his cousin Harry was a sweet well natured child, who also had some issues. When Child services had gotten the two boys, they had reported that although Dudley slept well. Young Harry was plagued with horrible nightmares.

Hoping, just hoping that the child had family and was only visiting the Dursleys whom were looking after him. Jessica had found out that the boy's parents themselves had been murdered in an explosion no more than a scant six months prior.

"Talk about rotten luck."

"Hmmm?"

Turning toward her friend and fellow service worker Scott Ericks, the young woman sighed and showed him her two latest charges and their reports. The older man looking at it sighed as he understood her statement.

"That is pretty bad." He said quietly. "Poor kid. First his parents and then his Aunt and Uncle...fate must really hate the kid."

"True, I don't know though if fate did have it in for Mr. Potter." Jessica replied. "My instincts tell me Vernon and Petunia Dursley would not have been the best guardians judging by their home and what their neighbors spoke of their.... attitude."

Knowing that her instincts have never failed her before from their years of working together, Scott nodded his head and understood her words. "So you think it was a blessing then."

"For him and his cousin Dudley..." Jessica responded softly. "Dudley is a walking heart attack waiting to happen and he is not even an adult. What are we going to do?"

Scott looking at her, smiles as he simply turns around and points to the computer. "Simple you first find if there are any other family members by chance that may have been missed. Who knows you might get lucky. Then we get them here and advise them of the situation. They get both kids the help that they need."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you find good people who will look after them both and still do what needs to be done. They may be cousins, but they are also children and you and I both know one thing children are good at..."

"Is adapting...thanks Scott."

"No problem Jessica...now get cracking."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Two Weeks later**

Jessica was about to give up in frustration as she had tried every avenue she could think of to find any family member still alive who can take in these two boys. Having been at this for two weeks with very little sleep or even food as these boys had become special to her in their own way, the young woman wanted to do all that she could.

Groaning, the young woman had gotten up to get herself a cup of coffee. Taking her time as she needed to breathe and to relax, she was thus surprised at the presence of a couple this late at night near her desk.

The man was darkly handsome with jet black and dark eyes. Well built, there was an almost predatory nature, to his stance and she winced in pain as she saw the scars that his body bore. But yet she could not help but smile as he stood beside the tiny red headed woman beside him in a protective nature as he looked up at her.

Elegant and beautiful, she had bright red hair that could not be missed and vibrant green eyes. Eyes that even now as she looks up widen with curiosity....

"Hello are you Miss Davidson?"

"Yes."

Smiling broadly, she lightly slapped the man on the arm as he had apparently said something as she brushed against them that had her blushing pinkly. "Behave wild man."

Grinning unrepentantly the man spoke with a husky voice, which Jessica had to admit she could practically drown herself in at the pleasure it had invoked within every part of her body.

"Greetings Miss Davidson, my name is Jacques Dubrinsky and this is my wife Shea O'Halloran-Dubrinsky."

Hearing the woman's name, Jessica could not help but light up with hope. "O'Halloran? Are you any relation to a Rosaline O'Halloran of Ireland? "

"She was my Aunt." Shea replied as she stared at the young woman. "My mother Moira was what you would consider an outcast of the family from what I know. Which is, unfortunately, all that I know for you see she died when I was young..."

"I am sorry to hear that." Jessica said honestly. The couple smiling at her genuine regret, the both looked at her with puzzlement as her husband spoke up.

"May I ask why you were looking for my wife or any members of her family?"

"It is to see if perhaps you would be willing to take in two very young relatives of your wife's who desperately need a home." The young woman replied as she grabbed for their folders. "Through your wife's mother who was sister, to their maternal grandmother, both Harry and Dudley are your wife's second cousins."

Continuing on to tell them of the boys, Jessica tells of the deaths of the Potters and then the Dursleys within a six month period. The couple listening to each and every word, Jessica as she spoke could see as they looked at one another some kind of unspoken communication was being shared between them.

Their faces filled with pain at the sorrow these two children endured, Shea reaches for the folders that Jessica was happy to show them.

"They have issues I am guessing?" She said softly.

"I do not think Dudley will prove much of a problem Mrs. Dubrinsky. We believe that save teaching him the value of the word no, he will be a well adapted child in no time at all. The only issue he has right now is that for a 3 year old he is severely overweight and will need restrictions on his intake of food."

"But not Harry."

"No..." Jessica said softly. "Considering we found reports of his parents murders, there is reason to believe that despite being only a little over a year old at the time. He more then likely saw at least his mother dying in front of him. He from reports of the caregivers suffers from night terrors and will only relax at night for right now around Dudley."

"Poor Harry." Shea whispered as she looked at the picture of the two year old with bright green eyes. Jacques holding one of Dudley, the two put them side by side and look at one another. Once again silence going on for several minutes as the couples looks at the pictures then one another, Jessica crosses her fingers and hopes...

She so desperately hopes...

"Can we Jacques?"

"I do not see why not. Stefan would have two little brothers." The man chuckled in amusement. Their own son was 5 years old and a bit of a handful to any and all that got to know the energetic child. "With the twins Anya and Anastasia, they would have children to play with back at the castle around their own age. Not to mention Darius as well as Desari have their children..."

"Ready made playmates..." Shea chuckled as she smiled.

Jessica listening, she could not help but grin. "Parents yourselves?"

"Yes." Shea smiled as she brought out of a picture of a young boy who was a miniature version of the man beside her. "This is our son Stefan. He's five."

"He's beautiful."

"Yes he is. He is also well loved. He is right now staying with his Uncle Mikhail and Aunt Raven while we came here to speak with you. Jacques family has grown. His sister and her family by marriage had recently begun having children themselves, who are around Harry and Dudley's age."

"I heard." Jessica smiled warmly. "Will you take them in?"

Looking at one another, the two smiled. "They are family and they should be with family." Jacques replied quietly. "When may we meet them, for young or not, do they not have a say?"

Smiling Jessica nodded her head as she looked at the handsome man. "They do...can you be here tomorrow morning?"

"Not directly, I own a business with my brother and I have appointments with people here to expand it that I must keep." Jacques stated hesitantly.

"And I will be in a medical conference as I am a doctor for most of the day." Shea responded warmly. "Perhaps and you are most certainly welcome to be there, you can come for dinner?"

"It's not what we usually allow, but I will allow it." Jessica responded. "Where shall we meet?"

"My family has an estate just outside of London. It's called Sarantha. When you come say that the Prince's brother has allowed you entrance."

Her eyes widening at the words spoken, Jessica watches as the couple leaves.

Sarantha...the newest manor estate built outside of London. It was said to be a wonder of natural beauty. The main house simple in design, it was the surrounding trees and foliage that made it seem almost ethereal to those who would walk by.

Looking at the pictures of the two children, she found herself hoping that both boys accept them. If Sarantha was this man's home, then for probably the first time in her life, she will not have to worry about her charges.

And that was something every social worker wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or the Carpathians

**Telepathic bond**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting**

Driving her small car, Jessica smiled as the two boys in the back were looking out the window with curiosity. Not able to use the car seat because of the weight he had, Dudley was strapped in fairly tight to the car, or as tight as she could make it.

Harry perched in a car seat, being he was of the proper size and weight for it. The little black haired boy was pointing out to his cousin the pretty houses and animals. The overweight child doing the best he can to see what his cousin saw, she could see a temper forming as the seat belt was holding him back.

"Dudley...don't even think about it." She worded softly and yet firmly as she saw a small hand reaching to undo the buckles if it could. "Same for you Harry, both of you stay in your seats."

The two looking rather petulant as both had been caught despite their ages, they obeyed. Weeks ago, Jessica was sure Dudley would have thrown a fit and Harry would have shied away. But over time as they were the only ones the other knew in the orphanage, what made one was starting to rub off on the other.

Dudley was a little calmer and not so demanding of things. Having noticed Harry just asking politely several times, and get what he asked for. The little boy had realized rather then scream for what he wants. That all he had to do was ask.

It was a start to a better life for him.

With Harry, the little boy was starting to assert himself a little bit more as well. Shy around everyone but Dudley at first, they could tell looking at him he was starved for attention and yet, did not trust many adults. His cousin being the only one he knew for sure, they had placed them together in hopes that perhaps they would rub off on one another.

And so far they have been. Both boys have been slowly but surely becoming normal children.

Therefore following the directions given she couldn't help but chuckle as Dudley spoke up. "We a'most t'ere?"

"Yes we are Dudley."

"W'o we meet?" Harry spoke up curiously. His bright green eyes shining within his cherubic features, Jessica was hard pressed not to turn around and pinch his cheeks. Chubbier then what they were when they initially picked him up, the little boy was starting to gain back what was lost during his time with his so called aunt and uncle.

"A nice lady and her husband, you two, they both wish to meet you."

"Weally?" Harry and Dudley both state in unison.

"Yes really." Jessica replied as she realized that they had arrived at the front gates of Sarantha. Driving up to it, she notices the camera and the speaker box next to it, the man's words in her mind as she pushes the button, beneath them to let them know of her arrival.

"Yes?"

"This is Jessica Davidson from Children's Services, I was told to tell you the Prince's brother allows me and my two charges entrance."

The silence lasting for a few moments, Jessica was rewarded as a creaking sound of sorts was made and the gates swung open. "Come in, they are expecting you."

"Thank you."

Driving forward now, Harry and Dudley could not help but do the best they could to look out the windows. The trees and forest around them pretty, the two children were getting antsy as they wanted to get out of the car right that moment and see if it looked as fun as it seemed.

Especially when they heard the howls and barkings of what sounds like dogs within them... "D'dly t'ey have D'ggies!" Harry exclaimed with a bright smile. "M'be see P'ddy!"

The overweight child looking a bit perplexed at the mention of a P'ddy, the boy just shrugged as he nodded his head happily. "T'ink if t'ey wike us, we cud have one?"

A soft smile crossing her lips as the two year old reassures the 3 year old; Jessica stops the car as she gets to the front of the home. Another man with light brown hair and an almost feral like stance about him standing there, he smiled warmly as she got out of the car.

"Jacques and Shea will be right with you shortly, name's Gary. They asked me to help you out with the two boys."

Smiling warmly at the friendly figure in front of her, Jessica nods her head, as he opens the back door. Dudley the first one, who was buckled in tight, Gary looked at her questioningly as to why he was without a car seat.

"They don't fit him...not even the booster seats." She replied softly. "His parents did a number on him weight wise. He has lost weight though and for that we are proud of him aren't we Dudley."

The blonde child beaming as he nods his head, Gary couldn't help but smile as the blue eyes that at first seemed a little dull were shining with joy at the approval. And when she brought out the other child, a black haired boy with vibrant green eyes, Gary couldn't help but look at how he clutched onto the kind woman who held him in her arms.

A little bit of fear in his eyes as he seemed nervous, it was only the small voice of Dudley himself that reassured him. "It all w'ght H'ry! If he do s'meting I kick him and you bite him k?"

"k" He replied with a shy voice as he trusted his cousin. Still not to sure around adults, Jessica knew that as Gary looked to her, that she would have a time or the Dubrinskys would in explaining it to the man as to why Harry was like that.

Still though as she held Harry with one arm and held on to Dudley's hand as it reached out for her, she smiled softly as she followed Gary into the manor house.

Her eyes widening as she took in the elegant and yet homey kind of dwelling, she grinned in delight as the approached a room, that was indeed a parlor. But at the moment had a bunch of toys on the ground for the two children to play with, as already Harry was squirming to get down as Dudley had already let go and raced for them,

The two children smiling as they looked at the trucks and toy soldiers and stuffed animals littering the room, they just went wild and began to play. Harry was talking with a stuffed dog, wolf, and deer animatedly. As his cousin, Dudley was zooming around on his hands and knees with trucks in both hands.

It was this sight that Jacques and Shea would come upon about 10 minutes later. Gary having gone to see about getting some dinner started for them, Jessica smiled as they approached. About to say something, the regal and handsome man shook his head as he held his fingers to his lips.

The red headed woman was approaching the little black haired boy first who was chatting up a storm with the three stuffed animals, when she spoke. "Who are you talking with little one?"

Hearing the warm and feminine voice, that sounded so much like the lady from his dreams, Harry turned around holding at the moment a stuffed dear in his small hands. But as he sees her, his bright green eyes widen as he looks into hers.

"M'mmy?"

Startled by the child's first word upon seeing the red head, Shea could not help but sense his confusion and hope that she was indeed this woman. Searching through the child's mind, Shea saw the childlike image of a woman that looked exactly like her and her heart broke as he reached out to touch her face.

Allowing him to do so, the red head could not help but take the two year old in her arms as he seems to start trembling as if he remembers something terrible.

**Jacques...I look just like his mother. **Shea whispered with sorrow as she spoke with her husband on their private link.** He remembers her protecting him from someone and she died in front of him. And Jacques...the one who did it was a mage of some kind. But that's not all...**

**What is it then?**

**The mage by his memory then aimed for him. **She responded quietly.** Harry here caused the magic to reflect. I think my relatives were mages Jacques. He is filled with memories of his mother and father doing magic in front of him.**

**Which means more then likely that Harry has magical capability, but still that is odd. Are they fighting amongst themselves? We don't want to get dragged into that mess again. Especially after losing Rhiannon and the Dragonseeker clan years ago which was hard enough. Mikhail will not like this. Especially considering after what Razvan and the others went through when Xavier was still alive. **The black haired mused as he got down on the ground with the little blonde boy who was zooming trucks around him. His amusement clearly evident, he entered the child's mind and detected a normal child, who also had magical capibility, but which at the moment still lies dormant. But yet as he watches and listens to the discussions in many memories concerning the black haired boy, Jacques frowned.

**I know Wild man. Does Dudley over there remember anything? **Shea thought towards him as he can sense something that he doesn't like. Smiling at the same time while she holds Harry as she is unable to answer his innocent question, without hurting him, she looks to the social worker who gives her a sad look of understanding. "I don't know why... He has never done that before."

"Perhaps I look like her. He is still young and it has probably not been that long." Shea whispered as she sniffed the child. Harry just silent and playing with her red curls, the little boy just curled into her with trust that Shea could not bear to part with. This child so desperately needed her to be his mother.

"True...you have a point." Jessica said softly. "But maybe it will help Harry heal."

Nodding her head, she smiled as she sat in a chair and held onto the small child. The other one watching her warily as if she was going to do something to the black haired boy, he began to play again as nothing happened. Zipping around Jacques who got down with him, he was content as he pointed out parts of it to the older black haired man who nodded his head with approval.

But yet, his eyes drifting towards the back where she and Harry were, were definitely not missed as if he was making sure the other boy was all right.

**Dudley here has memories. Young Harry over there by all accounts will be a mage as apparently his mother and father both were ones. But his Aunt and Uncle believed him to be a freak and were going to beat it out of him. They deliberately kept him and Dudley apart as they were afraid Harry would 'infect' Dudley, with the magic. In fact, I would say they wanted them to hate each other, conviently forgetting that Dudley could have some as well.**

**That's terrible. **Shea whispered softly as she started to hum a lullaby. Her voice clear and melodic as she did so, she could feel the Harry relax in her arms. The other pausing to listen, Shea smiled as he started to creep a little closer to hear her little tune.

**Litte RedHair, I think they like you. **Jacques mused as he looked at the Social worker whose thoughts were filled with joy. According to her memories that the dark haired man went through quickly, neither boy had taken to well to those who had an interest in them. Mainly because most of the time they only wanted one or the other. Never both...

Her hopes that both boys would find homes with them, he knew that looking at his wife who allowed the overweight child to lean against her legs as she sung was already taken with both of them. As a doctor, he knew Shea would watch Dudley's eating habits, and perhaps with help from Maryann who was recently mated to Manolito in South America. Recently discovered to be a genuine werewolf, the black woman was also a therapist whose keen senses could sniff out the pain.

And even now as he looks into the eyes of the child who suffered nightmares. Maryann would be helpful in Harry's case.

His eyes warm as he sees said child curling into his wife's warmth even more and her joy as he does so, he looks to his other guest with a smile. "Send us the paperwork we need to sign." Jacques said softly. "I don't think either boy will mind staying with us."

Rubbing at her eyes as she observes the two children eventually fall into a light slumber against the Mrs. Dubrinsky, she nods her head happily.

"I will, and thank you." She said softly. "I think this will be the first time, I won't ever have to worry about any child that I leave alone."

"Good, now if you wish I will show you where they will stay before we return to Romania." Jacques stated warmly as he offered his arm. "So you know and so you can report that they will be well taken care of..."

Taking his arm, Jessica parts only for a moment, to run her hand through the hair of both children who are sleeping. A little whimper coming from Harry, he is quieted down as Shea's song erupts again calming his senses.

All in all the two children were content with the red headed lady who was happy as she spent time with her two new sons. "Ethan will be happy. He will have two little brothers to play with." She said warmly as she held onto both with all her heart.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

"**And that is how our new parents became ours." Dudley said with a smile. The blonde man sitting back in his chair, as Harry grins with happy memory. "Our childhood was different then most though."**

"**True Dudley." The black haired man smiled in memory. "How old were we when we first realized Mom, Dad, and Ethan were different?"**

"**I think 6 and 7?" The blonde man replied thoughtfully. "I kind of honestly can't remember for sure."**

"**Still though how we found out was interesting. We were the targets after all at that time."**

**Shivering with remembered memories the two men look at their guests and sighed. "I suppose you wish to hear about the first attack of the vampires on us then?"**

**At the various nods, the two men lean back in their chairs as they seemed almost thoughtful. **

"**If we tell you, you must realize that vampires are not what you expect." Harry said quietly. "What you guys have run into. They were newborns, and compared to what Dad, Uncle Mikhail, Gregori, and the others hunters take out."**

**Their guests looking at them perplexed, Dudley sighs. "In laymans terms, all of you were facing carpathians that became vampires when they were still young. 300-400 years old or so. There are vampires out there, who are as old as the Twins. 300 years old is easy...1000 years or more, that's difficult but not to bad for most hunters. The vampire that came after us, to strike back at Uncle Mikhail...was 3200 years old...." **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or the Carpathians

**Chapter 3**

**Vampire**

"**You came back that is great, isn't it Dudley." A dark haired man stated simply as he turned towards a stockier built blonde. **

"**It is, but I think it is still because the do not fully understand the difference between Carpathian and Vampire."**

**Turning inquisitively at their guests, Harry sees the puzzlement that has yet to dissipate from their eyes and he can't help but smile now in understanding. "Aaahhh then perhaps Dudley it is best we talk about how we realized Mum, Dad, and Ethan weren't human anymore huh."**

"**More then likely." The blonde said simply. "In the end it did lead to us as well as many of the other kids among our family to go to a magic school after all."**

Six year old Harry Potter now Dubrinsky thanks to being adopted ran after his older brother Stefan who was laughing as the child attempted to tag him. Now living in the Carpathian Mountains with his cousin and now brother Dudley, the two boys had within the first year of living with Jacques and Shea had undergone immense changes under the care of their new parents.

Harry had become brighter and although still a little shy. The younger boy was not afraid as much anymore. Especially with the fact that Stefan his elder brother of 3 years now, was with them.

When the 2 and 3 year old had spotted the 5 year old boy, who was to be their elder brother, coming forth with two other people they were curious and scared a bit as well. Afraid the little boy wouldn't like them, they had hidden behind Shea as their Uncle Mikhail and Aunt Raven approached their new home, with the older child in tow.

Said little boy looking at them, there was almost a silent inspection of each other, before the older boy took off with them chasing after him as best they could. An unspoken message apparently of approval shared between them, the five year old accepted his new role, and the two children accepted him as their elder.

Still with more stumbling then actual running, Jacques and Shea's oldest was clearly enjoying his new found job as the big brother.

Dudley not used to being the middle child as Harry would be the youngest, had of course despite bonding with Ethan had temporarily reverted to being a brat to get attention. But Jacques unlike Vernon or Petunia when they were alive did not tolerate it in the slightest. The older man a few times having had to deliver powerful swats to the little boy's behind. In time Dudley had lost that attitude quickly and now very much like Harry he was a bright and cheerful boy who unlike before.

Was actually kinder and had a far more honest personality then that of a demanding one.

As to the way the rest of their family took to them?

Savannah absolutely adored her little cousins as did Gregori, who despite being dour, the older man approved of the two rambunctious additions as there was simply not enough children running around.

Their twins, Anya and Anastasia, were both only 4 and the fact that Harry and Dudley were still young enough to be considered playmates. They would often bring them by to play with them and Ethan, who was considered the little boss of the group. Especially when his idol was Josef...

The 27 year old Carpathian male, was the one thorn in the side of the parents, because not only was he a prankster at heart. But had a love of rap music that drove his family nuts, as his Uncle Byron was on the verge of destroying his radio while his Aunt Antoinetta was on the verge of clawing him to death with her being part jaguar.

All in all the young boy was proving to be an influence. The only person who could counter him was Skyler, who at this moment was getting to know her life mate Dimitri. The young woman who was all of 24 years old had led a hard life. If not for Gabriel and Francesca finding her as a small child, the young girl would have more then likely been dead. Her adoptive family having done unspeakable abuse, she was left to die until they had heard her psychic cries.

Turns out, she as well as Colby (Rafael's mate) and Lara (Nicholas's mate) were descendents of Rhiannon of the Dragonseeker clan, through Natalya's brother Razvan who apparently was their father despite honestly not being aware of it in Skyler and Colby's cases. As theri conception had occured when he was being possessed by the spirit of the vile mage sorceror who held their anscestor prisoner.

Sure that Xavier was now dead, they still wondered and worried as the man or ghost had proven to be evasive so many times before. Considering no one truly knows as they have not heard from him or his vampire allies for a while? But yet still on guard, they constantly have wards set against him via his sister's works, strengthened by Ivory and Lara both with direction from Natalya. Every single one of them were wary of what he could be planning. Three times he had nearly killed Mikhail, before he had realized that to destroy them...

All he needed to do was to attack the women and the children...

Hence they were thankful that Ivory had cme back when she did. If not for her, they never would have found or gained to the ability to save the women and their children from death from some of his....magical creations.

So that is how their life was. Always at least two of the men around the small little community of homes, usually Jacques and Gregori, the children were allowed out to play and mess around as often as they wanted.

But at the first call of their dads to run, they were to run back towards the closest home at the moment.

Therefore that's where they find themselves now. The five children who were now playing under the watchful eyes of Josef, was smiling and wrestling with them, while he still could.

The youth after all was training to be a hunter. All ready the loss was beginning as even though it was faint. The young man could not longer really tell what the certain colors were without having to squint.

All these fun memories the young man was making, would be what he would cherish to help him when he did loose everything. Memories were that important to the Carpathian race as they are what held the hunters from surrendering to the darkness until their light came to them.

So when a dark foreboding sensation began to arise around their play area, the children froze as Josef immediately ordered them back to safety. The young man knew immediately that this was trouble.

"Josef! We can't! We can't get back to the house!" Screamed Anya, who was trembling alongside her sister, they along with Harry and Dudley were behind Stefan who was just as scared.

The presence felt now all over as Jacques came running out, followed by Shea, the boys could see their dad pounding and then shouting for someone to get Auntie Natalya. The woman being the strongest mage that they knew as a whole, she was currently prowling the forest along with her mate.

The two appearing only seconds later, the woman growled something out about it being a mage shield that needed to come down. But that it would take her a few minutes that those inside did not have.

As the figure manifested itself, Jacques eyes widened as did Vikiroff's as they recognized the vampire that grinned at them with pure malice.

"Misha..."

An old one by even the standards of Lucian and Gabriel, Jacques knew that Josef was woefully underpowered to go against this vampire. Mikhail coming forth now from his own home, Misha grinned as he remained the man before him when he was but a child and he himself was over 1000 years old.

"So our dear Prince still yet lives. How will he react when we kill these children of yours hmm? The last Malinovs are still most upset that you and your hunters have killed three of their brothers already. They wish vengeance upon you and yours."

"Then let them come. I am surprised though Misha. Why have you fallen in with them? Even when you were one of us, you had at least 1000 years on all of them and yet you are with them as a subordinate?"

"I AM NO ONE'S SUBORDINATE!"

His rage mounting, the weather begins to react as the sky becomes as black as the darkest storms. Natalya working as fast as she can to take down this shield, Misha looks to Josef who knows he is woefully under powered compared to him.

Stiffening up, the young man knows that Mikhail himself has taken control of his body. The young man willingly giving it over to his prince, who can wield far stronger magic then he could. After all, the Prince himself was over 2000 years old...

Misha sensing this lashes out at the combined might of Josef and Mikhail, and just in the nick of time, the combined pair puts up a shield to protect them both. The shield holding just barely, the vampire grins.

"Give it up dear Prince; even combined you can not match my power." Separating into many rats, that can not be hit all at once Mikhail knew that the only thing he can do to buy Natalya the time she needs was to hold a shield around not only Josef. But around the children the young man stood in front of.

Pushing and stretching at the shield, he could feel it cracking under the pressure, but even now it was a strain as the rats seemed to be literally chewing through the energy with ease. Holding it constantly being a pain, to protect the children, the man could hear as Jacques was doing his damndest to send him his own power via their bond.

His younger brother working as hard as he can, it was the childish scream of Nadia, as Ethan just barely pulls her away from a lethal bite from a rat that the young boy immediately steps on as hard as he can.

The dark blood splashing out as the loud squelch of something breaking was heard. Ethan could not help but yelp in pain as the poisonous blood erupted from the malicious animal and tried to eat through his tender skin. Still only a child unlike the hunters, the boy had as of yet to grow into his power and generate the immunities like that of his father and his mother.

This is when things began to feel different.

Two pure pulses of magic rising hard and fast within the shield, the rats froze in confusion as both Harry and Dudley radiated power. The latter more or less pouring his own power into the shield to protect them, from the other, it is Harry, whose magic bursts out of his small form with pure white light.

No where near controlled, it was as if he was channeling what his Uncle had done years before with the aide of Gregori. The pure magic light struck the rats and disintegrated them into ash that is blown away by the wind.

As it was dissipating, the painful shrieks of Misha became loud and clear as it was obvious that Harry had struck him hard. Because seconds later the shield came down without a thought and as the vampire tried to go to ground to flee and to heal, it was then that Jacques approached and thrust his hand through the creature's body to tear out its heart before it could.

"That was for attacking my home, and this is for attacking my family." Jacques whispered as the heart in his hand exploded into flame.

A death rattle emanating from the vampires body, as it slides off of the younger Dubrinsky's arms, it to bursts into flame as Josef looks at it.

As the light Harry is emanating fully disappears now, Jacques got his now unconscious son, as Stefan despite his foot, grabs onto Dudley. Both boys looking strained and tired from the exhaustion, they eventually pass out Jacques having Harry in his arms, as Dudley is swept up into Mikhail's.

Looking at both with a warm and yet serious look on his features, the Prince turns to Natalya with a request in mind. The dark haired woman could not help but smile and nod her head at the message given without words or thought.

"I will... after all I am part mage am I not?" She chuckled in amusement. "Who else can teach them to control and to strengthen? But in the meantime, let's allow my dear mate to help Stefan in the meantime, if that is all right with you Jacques?"

Wanting to say no, the man nodded his head, as he himself was about to do the same with young Harry. The power the little 6 year old had let loose was phenomenal and was on par with his and Mikhail's. For someone so young to contain so much, it would be hard on his body to let it loose as he had done.

Mikhail already doing the same for Dudley, the small group of Carpathians knew that the time had come to explain to the two boys just what it was they had seen.

**Elsewhere though and unbeknownst to the Carpathians...**

Two names were added to the books of one of two schools of magic that was closest to them. The other located in France called Beauxbatons, was strictly for girls.

But the one located in a neighboring country of Bulgaria, its new Headmaster Igor Karkaroff, would find as he looked through the book of students yet to come he would eventually skim over two names of students to be invited to Durmstrang within the next two years...

_**Harry James Dubrinsky** and **Dudley David Dubrinsky**...._

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"**I can tell you are surprised." Harry chuckled out as he could be seen laughing alongside Dudley. The blonde speaking up now, he seems amused as well. "That was something that Harry got a lot of flack about because it was termed a 'dark' school. They expected us to go to Hogwarts. But considering we never really got an invite from them and got one from Durmstrang. Well what else were we supposed to look at?"**

"**Well it was kind of dark." Harry chuckled out as he nods his head in agreement to his brother's response. "I mean seriously it was in an old castle that had seen better days."**

"**Heh...remember when Dad demanded a tour of it, before he would even consider. Headmaster Karkaroff was looking at him as if he was nuts. And when Mum started in on it as well along with big brother Ethan..."**

"**Not to mention Cousins Gregori and Savannah and Uncle Mikhail and Aunt Raven.. Lucian and Jaxon, Gabriel and Francesca...even the De La Cruz brothers demanded one and they lived in South America!"**

**The two young men looking at one another in mirth, the two settled down as they smiled. "In the end though we were allowed to attend."**

"**But only because Uncle Mikhail made sure Headmaster Karkaroff would allow for a Carpathian to be there at all times. With the fact that the Vampire alliance now knew that Uncle Mikhail had two more mages with him as well as the two of us, besides Natalya..."**

"**We would have a big target on our backs." Harry said in amusement. "Besides, remember the other reason?"**

"**Yeah, so that these mages who were not involved in the war against Mum, Dad, and the others, would realize that Carpathians and Vampires were different in one specific way." Dudley responded with humor.**

"**One has souls...the other does not."**

"**Yeah just who knew that the two of us making friends with Viktor Krum, would be the start of when it all began to change right Harry."**

"**Right Dudley," The black haired youth responded. "Because that was when we as a school were invited to _Hogwarts_."**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or the Carpathian series

**Chapter 4**

**A meeting of Headmasters and a Headmistress**

"**Still don't understand how we found out don't you?" Harry mused as he opened the door to see his guests return. **

"**Apparently not, but then when you are used to vampires being what they are it is hard to understand that they and Carpathians are to different species." Dudley replied as he came around the corner.**

"**True...perhaps it is better if we just go back to the fact that Carpathians really became known as the precursor to the Vampires, during the Tri-Wizard tournament Dudley." Harry stated with a slightly amused look. **

"**If you think that we have to resort to that Harry, perhaps it is best then we start at the very beginning somewhat, Headmaster Karkaroff and Madame Maxine did tell us what happened during that meeting." Dudley reported with humor. **

**A mirthful look in bright green eyes is his only answer as Harry begins to speak...**

"Albus, my old friend, how have you been?" Igor stated with warmth as he approached the elderly Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The older wizard nodding his head as he greeted his fellow Headmaster, he sighed with a quiet pained regret.

"Igor, I am well, but I will admit it has been hard these last few years." The gray haired man replied. "With the continued searching for Mister Potter these last four years, on top of the incident with the stone and basilisk, and then the discovery of Pettigrew being the traitor and not Black? We are lucky that Hogwarts has not shut down with the constant threat that seems to be around it."

"I can understand that." The dark haired Russian replied with a warm and comprehending smile.

"As can I, Monsieur Dumbledore. It must be extremely, how you say, difficult to keep the illusion that all is right when all is not yes?"

A feminine voice commenting, the two men greeted fellow leader of a school, Madame Maxine from Beaubaxtons. The giantess walking in now, she placed her cloak upon the hood of a chair that was enlarged for her to sit comfortably.

"Indeed my good friends, I thank you for your understanding. But let us talk upon something that I believe we can do to alleviate some of these dark times. Because are we not here to discuss the Tri-Wizard tournament? The Goblet of Fire, even now as I speak, is already being delivered to Hogwarts under my Deputy Headmistress's watchful eyes."

"Yes and no Albus." Igor replied as Madame Maxine nodded her head. "Our dear Maxine only knows simply because she herself has four at this moment attending Beaubaxtons, two of which at this moment if they choose to come is qualified for the tournament according to the rules."

"Indeed, even though dear Anya and Anastasia Dubrinsky both are qualified as well, despite only being 15, do not forget that is true as well Igor." The giantess stated calmly. "It is not just Tamara and Jennifer that have the ability to do compete."

"It is the same for Harry and Dudley. Both have the ability to compete, but are not old enough. I have their elder brother Stefan and their cousin Damon besides them. And I do believe I will have two more boys and yourself another girl within the next couple years right?"

Hearing his fellow school leaders talking about these students as if they were a set apart, Albus would have made no note of their names, if not for the fact Igor said two specifically.

Harry...and Dudley.

Not once since he had placed young Harry with his Aunt and Uncle did the wards go off to signify a dark presence. Not a single instance of danger saves for one incident years before. But before he could do something it had been over and done with and once again the alarms went silent and quietly hummed.

So to see the owl come back so soon still holding its mail intended for young Dudley. Albus had of course been worried.

Sending it one more time, the owl once again just circled, as if it could not get a bearing on said child.

Now knowing that something else was going on with the elder, Albus had to admit he was worried about the younger. And had decided to go and send Minerva to explain things. When the woman had returned frantic speaking of the accident that Vernon and Petunia had with his sister and all...

He began to panic as he had no idea where to look for the children as according to the news she had brought him. Only Harry and his cousin Dudley seemed to still be alive after the Dursleys passed on. Both children having not been in the car when the initial accident happened, and apparently according to the neighbors both had been adopted by family members that no one knew before had existed.

Although his worry about that to this day was still strong and evident, at least the wards he had set to keep Harry off the radar of the Death eaters would only work if he was in the presence of family who loved him.

So he had continued to send every year in hopes that somehow the boy and his cousin would be found.

Even now the boy's godfather every weekend when he is not teaching searches for his godson when he can. Doing all manner of spells, some bordering on dark, Sirius Black was desperate to know that his godson was all right.

And he could not blame the man or Remus Lupin for aiding him in committing in some cases borderline illegal spells.

The only thing they could get from the woman, whom had been in charge from the boys cases, was the profound relief that the couple who had taken Harry and Dudley into their family.

The wife was apparently Lily's cousin via her mother, who had apparently been banished from the family, when Lily's mother had not.

"Albus?"

Lost in his thoughts, Albus disregarded that quiet kind of hope that had dwelled within his heart that this Harry and Dudley that Igor mentioned would be Mr. Potter and his cousin Mr. Dursley.

"Forgive me; it is an old man simply hoping that two boys are safe."

Quiet and thoughtful, Igor looks to Albus as does Madame Maxine, with calm intent. "Albus...in my case, one of my students as you know is Viktor Krum."

"Ahh yes indeed the seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team right?" The elderly wizard smiled. "Tell him he need not worry I have restricted any press from bothering him unless it is on the day of the actual event."

"That will be of great reassurance to him Albus. But it is not just him I am here for. What I am here for concerns some of his friends who will more then likely come to lend him support. I am speaking of the three Dubrinsky brothers, Ethan, Dudley, and Harry as well as Damon Datrazanoff."

"And I as well Monsieur Albus..." The giantess said with calm surety. "Tamara Datrazanoff and Jennifer Wentworth, their cases are extremely special as they will be coming with...well bodyguards in this case."

"Bodyguards?" Albus replied with honest surprise.

"It was the only way that they would be allowed to attend our schools Albus." Igor replied. "For the boys you need not worry so much, but for the girls. Their fathers will insist on room being allowed for their bodyguards to be there at all times."

"What makes these children so special if I may ask?"

Looking at one another carefully, the two headmasters from the mainland schools sighed. Madame Maxine looking at the small and older man before her, she could not help but sigh once more as she prepared to explain.

"You know of the vampires we on the mainland have had trouble with right Albus?"

"Indeed, I have been reading the reports, but I also have read that the attacks have gone down considerably these last few years."

"We...found out where the vampires have been coming from and although it is temporary, Beaubaxtons..." Maxine responded and was stopped as she looked to Igor who spoke next.

"And Durmstrang have provided shelter to those who have been taking them out Albus as you have read in the Prophet." Igor replied. "You see Albus what we now know is the origin of vampires...."

"Have you often wondered why we rarely see female vampires but many males? It is because apparently, Vampires are entirely and originally men. When we sent out invitations to the Dubrinsky family, we met up with a group of people who call themselves the Carpathians, Albus..." Maxine worded carefully.

"And for all intents and purposes they are the Vampires, but are not at the same time."Igor said tiredly. Taking a moment to take a small sip of his drink, the former death eater and now Headmaster speaks again.

"I know this may confuse you old friend, for it did myself as well. But there is an easy way to explain it.

_A Carpathian male will essentially live forever, but once they reach a certain age, they start to loose all sense of color and emotion. In a way, they become almost soulless just that they still retain a soul. But the fact of the matter is there is one emotion left..._

_The emotion of death, the thrill to kill...which leaves the male two choices, when that emotion begins to overwhelm them, to either face the dawn._

_Or become one of them...and as you can say with the vampires out there, what the choice many took is._

_But before that can happen, the males do have a chance and it is why Maxine states two of her students will have bodyguards. It is the girls... For every Carpathian male there is the one woman that can counter that darkness. They are the Yin to the Yang..."_

Sighing, Igor looks to Maxine who nods her head as she continues to speak. Albus listening intently, the man's eyes twinkle with something that could be akin to apprehension mixed with understanding.

"Tamara and Jennifer, two of my students are both right now to the Carpathian males unmated females. Within the next couple of years according the Prince of their people, there will be a gathering for all the unmated in hopes that either girl will be able to save one of the others from turning.

Until then this also means they will prove an ample target to any Vampire who gets wind that they are here. And they will kill any who gets in their way. Hence the bodyguards they will have. More then likely it will be Tamara's father and uncle then anything."

Understanding what they are telling him, he looks to Igor, "I can understand the girls from what you are telling me. What is it about the boys?" The elderly man said cautiously.

"For Ethan and Damon, both are male Carpathians. Neither one has started to loose anything as of right now...."

"Only Ethan and Damon? What about Harry and Dudley?"

Confusion evident on Igor's features for a split second, the wizard shakes his head. "I will get to them in a moment but from what I know both are adopted." The dark wizard said simply. "In fact I think they were originally from Surrey I think?"

His eyes widening at this, Albus keeps himself in check in the nick of time from what he had just heard. It would explain why he did not find Harry or Dudley. They were no longer in England! The two boys Igor had to be talking about must be Mr. Potter and his cousin, Mr. Dursley.

Invitations once magic was demonstrated would go more then likely to the closest school of magic available and according to Maxine and Igor, their schools were it. If both boys were indeed taken to the mainland it would explain so much...

"Keep going Igor old friend." Albus said calmly, but his eyes twinkling like mad, the elderly wizard was trying hard not to literally dance for joy at the news that he believes he has discovered at this meeting.

The other two looking at him warily, a little bit as the elderly figure seemed anxious about something, Igor nodded his head and returned to speaking.

"As I was saying before Ethan and Damon should be fine. Harry and Dudley though will have at least one bodyguard on them that will share duties with the guards the girls will have. But it may also be a moot point as well."

"You see Monsieur Dumbledore, what Igor is saying is that Ethan and Damon both will more then likely try to compete and if that is that case. You must prepare for royalty to come." Maxine said with a cautious gaze.

"Royalty?"

Nodding his head, Igor looked at Albus cautiously. "Albus, the boys names are this, Ethan, Harry, and Dudley Dubrinsky, they are the sons of Jacques Dubrinsky who is the younger brother to Prince Mikhail Dubrinsky leader of the Carpathian race." Igor said quietly.

"And Damon and Tamara Datrazanoff are related to the Prince through the fact, that Mikhail's only daughter Savannah is their Aunt as she is their Uncle Gregori's mate, and mother to their cousins Anya and Anastasia Datrazanoff."

"I see what you mean by royalty then. I will have to insure Hogwarts has extra security beyond what I normally do."

"And you will have help Headmaster Dumbledore." A male voice replied that comes from out of nowhere. Two male figures emerging from the mist...

Both clearly were male with golden blonde hair in abundance, chiseled and broad of body, they seemed to radiate intense power as their eyes flash with untold of strength. "I am Nicolae Von Schrieder and this is my brother Vikirnoff. Our prince has sent us and our life mates to check on your wards and to add our runes to it to aide you in protecting our people and yours from events that may happen due to our presence."

"I understand..."

"And in exchange, for having us here before this tournament, our Prince has allowed for Damon's father and his band to come and sing at your Yule ball to apologize for any inconvenience you may have with our presence. I believe your people know them as the Dark Troubadours?"

The Dark Troubadours, a band that even now rates many a listener on the Wizarding Wireless simply because long ago in the past, it was said that they could touch the souls of those who listen to their music.

Music that reacted and sang with their magic calling it making it spin and dance with them as they people who heard will fill the joy that is put into it.

But that band was from over 100 years ago they couldn't be...

"They are like you."

Chuckling, Nicolae nodded his head. "Indeed Darius himself is nearly 1500 years old and his little sister who is the singer is only a few years younger. That does not count her lifemate and the others in the band as well. It is why they do not perform often, too many are taking recordings as it is and it could lead to our people being found. Which although it is getting better, our Prince does not desire. For it is to protect our women and our children from harm. To hurt one of them is to bring war..."

"And you do not want that Dumbledore." Vikirnoff said softly. "Believe me when I say you and the others **do not want that**."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter or the Carpathians

**Chapter 5**

**Letters and a Meeting 1**

Considering his guests were working side by side with Minerva and Filch in adding Carpathian wards to Hogwarts, Albus had promptly set about organizing a meeting with others from the old Order.

Sirius having graciously lent them the use of Grimmauld Place, the old man arrived to find the Weaselys and many of the others from way back then gathered around. Among them Remus, Tonks, and even his old friend Alastor Moody, Albus could see the steady gathering of old and new among them.

Such as Hestia Jones, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, two aurors who had accomplished so much in those final years of the first war. They alone have been keeping the somewhat illegal search that Black and Lupin had been conducting to find Harry Potter and his cousin from blasting out of the ministry.

Knowing for a fact that not a single alarm had gone off to make them fret over their safety as Dumbledore had set up many to tie in to any carrying his mother's blood. The two men had hoped that by using what little hair they could obtain of either child, where they found one.

They would find the other.

Fudge knowing full well what they were trying to do, the Minister of Magic despite wanting the two men in Azkaban refrained from doing so especially considering the fiasco that Sirius Black was involved.

Which fiasco to be specific?

The one where he had been in Azkaban for upwards of three years...

The man in one of her rare moments of brilliance had ordered that Black be interrogated and that the use of Veritaserum be used to see if the man had any cohorts who could have took the savior of the Wizarding World and his only living relative.

Of course he insisted it be done in public so that all may listen...

Then the truth of his innocence had come out.... He did not kill the muggles or betray the Potters to their deaths. That was all the work of another.

Even now a decade later, people still talk about that as luckily and by circumstance, Fudge had ordered the immediate release and firing of those responsible. He may be an idiot most of the time, but Cornelius by all accounts was not stupid. He was not minister at that time, hence he came out clean.

Barty Crouch and former Minister Bagnold on the other hand did not....

So as the last of the Order comes trickling in, among them Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and even Mundugus Fletcher the old man nods his head to each and every one of them as he greets them.

As they sat down, he looked at every one of them, his eyes especially resting on the somewhat thin figure of Sirius Black. A shell of his former self, it was only with the aide of Remus Lupin, that the man was still alive. Both teaching at Hogwarts, the two men were among the most popular among the students.

But also the sorriest looking pair, as their combined misery and need to see the one thing that could die them to a long gone friend increased year after year.

"I know you are all wondering why you are here. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is coming to Hogwarts."

Sounds of amazement and disbelief coming from them, the elderly wizard holds up his hand as gestures for silence. A twinkle in his eyes that many have not seen this bright in years, the old man continues speaking as each and every one of them lean forward.

"It is, and is not why I have asked you here today." Albus stated quietly. "Recently I have attending a meeting with the other Headmaster and Headmistress of Durmstrang and Beaubaxtons academy to discuss security measures Hogwarts will undergo. As you know the Seeker for the Bulgarian National team Viktor Krum is one who will be in attendance as he is in his final year at Durmstrang."

"That is old news Albus." Sirius could not help but comment with an almost dry tone. "Any self respecting Quidditch fan knows that."

Chuckling in amusement, Albus smiled as he pulled at his beard. "That is true Mr. Black. But that is not the only thing Igor and Madame Maxine wished to speak with me about."

Telling the small group about the Carpathians and how they have let themselves be known to the Wizarding schools on the mainland, the Order members listened with rapt attention.

"Are you telling us...that these Carpathians will be at the Tournament?" Hestia asked with surprise.

"And that these men...are the precursor to the Vampires?"

Nodding his head, the others just look at Albus in shock. "How could this be? How come no one has ever heard of them before?"

"They did not wish to be found." The elderly wizard said simply. "It seems that with age, their magic as does all of ours grows. And some of them are upwards of 2000 years old. Imagining the power that they can put behind their wards...what does that tell you?"

The silence felt as they realize exactly what they would be dealing with, he sat down and with his eyes twinkling now even more, especially as Sirius spoke up. "What does this have to do with us?"

His eyes twinkling, the older wizard looks to one of his favorite students from long ago with an expression of kindness. Remus beside the man, the two looked every inch their ages.

"They delivered me information on some of their students. Specifically concerning the safety of a few of them besides Viktor Krum, who would be coming to Hogwarts for the tournament via their schools."

"These Carpathian children..."

"Indeed...right now the security for them is being look to by some of their own people, who are at Hogwarts at this moment working with Minerva, Argus, and Severus upon the words. But there are two specific ones that I come to share news with you about."

Confusion on their features, a dawning awareness arises in Remus's eyes as Sirius and the others stare at the elderly wizard in confusion. "Albus...you better not be joking."

"My dear Mr. Lupin," The older man stated with a kind gaze in his eyes. "Do you see me laughing?"

"Remus?" Sirius asked in confusion, as he could not understand what was going on.

"It's Harry...he may have found Harry and his cousin."

Eyes immediately turning to the elderly wizard with something akin to hope, the old man nodded his head as if to confirm the werewolf's words. "Indeed, there is a chance that two boys are our indeed our missing Harry Potter and his cousin Dudley Dursley." Albus said quietly.

The words and comments being all but shouted at the headmaster, the man waits before once again he holds out his hand. "I can not guarantee anything but from what I have been told. Two of Igor's students from Durmstrang were adopted by their distant cousin. Their mother is someone named Shea O'Halloran-Dubrinsky...."

"O'Halloran?" Sirius repeated in hope. "That was Lily's mother's maiden name!"

Albus nodded his head. "Indeed that is what I was hoping you would say. It leads me to further believe what I am about to tell you."

"Which is?"

"Shea and her husband Jacques adopted two boys, who were supposedly the only kin she has left." The old man said softly. "And, according to Igor Karkaroff, both boys were originally from Surrey and currently attend Durmstrang under his watch. Both in what would be our fourth and fifth years respectively, the two are named Harry and Dudley Dubrinsky as per their adoptions."

Although still quite circumstantial, the small pieces of evidence continue to pile up. Sirius about ready to go and get his godson back right this minute, it was only Remus who held him back as the Headmaster became quiet.

"There's a but isn't there..."

"Indeed, Mr. Lupin, the But as you put it is this. If they are indeed Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley, we will have to see about making an alliance of some kind with the Carpathians."

"Why?" Asked Arthur, who finally speaks to him. The red headed man silent and thoughtful, the man just held onto his wife, who smiles at him with reassurance. After the near death, of his youngest son 3 years before that was followed by the same thing happening with his daughter the next year, he as was many others wary of sending their children back.

Not that anyone could blame them. Voldemort was once again on the move.... Even if it was only in spirit, the Dark Lord's minions were slowly gathering once again.

"Their Prince is a man named Mikhail Dubrinsky. Jacques Dubrinsky is his younger brother, hence making Harry and Dudley."

"His nephews." Remus said softly.

"Indeed and I can tell you right now. According to Igor...Mikhail is over 2000 years old as is Jacques. I do not think they will give up Harry or Dudley without a fight."

"But they are not theirs! I was supposed to have Harry when James and Lily died." The former convict stated with regret. His grayish blue eyes filled with pain and longing, it was only the werewolf's presence that kept the thin man from collapsing with desperation.

"I know Sirius...but keep in mind. Harry and his cousin both have been raised with the Dubrinsky family all their lives. They may not even remember you or their life here." Albus said kindly. "Would you take them away from the only life they know?"

Silence is the only thing everyone feels as is words sink in. Despite their desire to have the boys back, the fact that they knew no one but these people...

"What do you suggest I do Albus? I want my godson back in my life." Sirius said painfully. Remus's own features mirroring his, the two men were miserable and had been for a very long time.

"Write a letter..." Albus replied kindly. "But do be forewarned. According to what I know the Carpathians do not give their trust easily concerning their family. If I was you I would expect one or more to visit you before they allow you to meet him." Albus said simply. "Wizards are apparently responsible for a lot of what they have endured recently."

"So do not antagonize them..." Remus interrupted as Albus nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed do not, for unlike us, I do believe they will not hesitate to kill you or any of us should you make them angry enough."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Dubrinsky Estates**

**Carpathian Mountains, Romania**

**1 week later**

At home while on break from school, several teenagers were busy playing games in the manor home of one Jacques and Shea Dubrinsky. About 10-15 in all, at this moment a black haired boy with bright green eyes, was taking on another youth in a vivid one on one game.

To most families it would seem ordinary, but if one was to take a closer look, the only one truly using a controller was the black haired youth. The other character currently being played by a slightly older boy, with black hair as well...had no one touching its controller.

Laughter in their eyes, the teens were laughing and giggling as they talked about the game and their schools. None of them at first noticing the constant pecking on their window, it took a young looking red headed woman coming in with snacks for two of them to catch their attention.

"An owl at this time of year?"

Caught off guard by her statement, the loan blonde among the dark haired gaggle of youth turned to see the gorgeous white bird with black markings pecking repeatedly at the glass panes.

Slapping some of the others upside the head lightly to distract them, the others turned and were entranced as the red headed woman placed the tray she was holding down to allow the feathered beauty in.

Hooting her gratefulness, the gentle bird found a perch on the back of a chair. Attached to her leg was a single letter addressed....

"Harry...this letter is for you." The red headed woman said softly. "Go and get your father or Uncle Mikhail to see if anything...else is attached to it before we open it okay."

Nodding his head, the black haired youth tossed the controller to the blonde who caught it easily as he did it. Curiosity on the faces of the others teens though, it mattered not as the teens just ignored the game to see what the pretty bird held to her leg.

An older man with dark hair and wildness to his stance came forth from another room, quickly followed by Harry. His eyes pulsing with an unearthly glow, he nodded his head simply towards the young teen as he could detect nothing.

Stepping forward, the owl hooted warmly as it nuzzled his hand, before offering its leg out to take the letter.

Continuing to make sounds of pleasure as she begins to preen her feathers, the scroll is opened and Harry begins to read. His green eyes widening, the boy begins to tremble in confusion...

"Harry....?"

"Mum...it's from a man named Sirius Black. He claims...he claims he's my godfather."

Her eyes widening in shock, Jacques strides forward and takes the letter from the teenager's hand. The other teens knowing when to beat a hasty retreat, only two stay put as in a way in concerns them as well. Both older then the one being talked about, both Dudley and Stefan look at their little brother who seems to be in shock.

The older man at this point begins to read.

**Harry**,

**I do not know if even know just writing this letter is enough to explain who I am to you and even then who you may be to me as well. But...but well...I may be your godfather. I hope I am...god I hope I am. **

**But with everything Albus told me about the meeting he had attended with Igor Karkaroff and Madame Maxine, you more then likely are my godson as Albus had left him with his mother's sister and her family. **

**One of which was his cousin Dudley....**

**With all that leaning toward you being him, it would be too much to handle if you are not.**

**You see Harry; my godson was lost to me through my own stupid actions when I sought vengeance against the one who took his parents and the lives of 13 others in a single night. **

**I went to prison in his place as somehow I was blamed for the action and no one else. It was only a few years later when everyone was searching for him did the truth come to light.**

**That I was innocent...**

**And everyday since I was set free, given the chance I have done all that I could to find him. To bring him back home. **

**So when Albus told me, that you could be him. That you could be my godson; I wanted to go right over there and see and if you were take you back home. Tell you of James and Lily give you what they left for you and everything else to tell you of them.**

**But Remus and Albus reminded me of something important. That your family now raised you...that they are all that they know and as much I would want you back home with me. It would not be fair to tear you away and have you live with what I went through when you were taken from me. So please...please...if it is all right with them. Can I come and see you?**

**I would understand if the answer is no. But please if you are him. If you are my godson, considerate a favor to a man who for over a decade has wondered and worried as to whether or not you were safe?**

**Sincerely,**

**Sirius Black**

**PS... Even if you are not, the owl is yours to keep for any trouble I may have caused you.**

The letter finished, Jacques looks at Harry who is confused and yet curious as to whom this person is. His wife approaching him and placing a hand in gentle reminder to not yell or anything else, he bestows a soft smile at the red headed woman who lifts up and places a soft kiss on lips.

The only thing known to calm him, even now after all these years, Shea smiled with approval as he spoke up. "I will think about it son. That's all I can say...I will think about it."


End file.
